


Watermelon 🍉

by Blue_Food_1



Series: • LOONA One-shots • [5]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Spoons, Watermelons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Food_1/pseuds/Blue_Food_1
Summary: Olivia eats watermelon 🍉.
Series: • LOONA One-shots • [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127402
Kudos: 7





	Watermelon 🍉

Living with twelve girls is kinda hard.

Olivia just wanted to eat watermelon on a hot summer day.

But there was no knife.

The girls had took them all.

There was only spoons.

How why the hell do they need knifes for?

I just want watermelon.

So what did Olivia do?

She opened them with a spoon, of course.

What else would she do?

She needs her daily dose of watermelon.

She smashed the spoon into the red fleshed fruit.

And it cracked open.

Then she realized that she opened it on the bed.

Vivi had just washed them.

And they were white sheets too.

Vivi is going to kill me.

First the pillows.

Then this.

The door opened revealing....

Vivi.

Olivia ran to hide in her closet.

“Olivia? Oli-WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED WHY IS THERE WATERMELON JUICES ON MY BEDSHEETS?

Oops?


End file.
